The present invention relates to identification devices, particularly identification devices for animals. More specifically, it relates to information carrier and attachment mechanism for such devices. It is to be appreciated, however, that the identification device will also find uses such as identifying luggage, golf bags, or other objects.
The identification of animals, particularly farm raised animals destined for human consumption, is an issue of concern. In particular, in modern industrialized countries, the origin, the place the animal was raised, and its history are of particular concern. At the present time, these problems have become more sensitive and significant due to the "mad cow" crisis.
There are numerous types of identification devices in existence, such as rings, tattoos, and identification tags or clips. The latter are attached to the ear of the animal. Generally they include inkjet or laser markings which identify, for example, the animal as well as the location where it was raised.
These devices, however, present numerous drawbacks. Specifically, one drawback resides in wear and tear which may partially erase the ink markings. Another problem is that the identification devices are sometimes formed of toxic or otherwise prohibited materials. Prohibited materials may also be introduced in conjunction with the laser or inkjet marking process.
The present invention proposes to resolve the aforementioned drawbacks with a simple, reliable, safe, and effective identification device.